


Oh Mr Stark!

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Falling In Love, Masturbation, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter has time to indulge himself in dreams of his mentor and gets a surprise after he realizes that his phone is voice-activated.OrThe one where Peter is getting off and accidentally calls Tony.Peter is 18, Tony didn't die.My first fic in a LONG time and this is my first Starker fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter got home after another day of his internship at Stark Industries. He was always in this mood when he got home from seeing Mr. Stark. Today had been a great day for him, Mr. Stark had accidentally touched him three times. The first time, they were both reaching for the same tool. Peter's hand grazed his mentors and he pulled away. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark, you need it more than me - I'll wait." He smiled sweetly. 

The second time, Peter was trying on his new suit and was attempting a backflip. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching what he was doing and ended up crashing down on his mentor. Peter used the next few moments to enjoy the feeling that his body was against his crushes. It was heaven. It was better than he could have imagined, but as all good things are, it was short and sweet as he was pushed away and pulled up to standing. 

The third time was just the graze of his arms as Mr. Stark was helping to pull his new suit off to make some additions. Peter had been on the edge of arousal all day. It took everything he had to suppress his moans every time Mr. Stark and his eyes met. But now, now he was alone in the safety of his bedroom, to do with these memories however he wants to. He took off his trousers and placed his phone on his bedside table.

This was his dirty little secret, his daily ritual if you will. Every single thing Mr. Stark did, excited him, moved him, turned him on to an extraordinary level. He often wondered what It'd actually be like, how he could even He started off by lying on his bed, propping himself up with pillows. Aunt May wasn't going to be home for an hour, so he had time to indulge himself. His fantasies were always the same. Mr. Stark and he would be working, something would happen like they would be locked in, or the heating was so high that they were working without t-shirts on. They would lock eyes, primal, burning with want. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he faintly touched himself through his boxers. He imagined Mr. Stark, his strong arms lifting him and pushing him against the wall. Peter could see his beautiful jawline in his mind's eye as he imagined himself kissing every inch of it he could. His cock stirred to attention, his fingers fumbling to pull down his boxers. 

"Oh, Mr. starrrk" he whimpered as he placed his warm hands around himself, tugging at himself slowly. 

"Fuckk…" 

He pictured Mr. Stark tearing his clothes off and throwing them around the room. Peter liked to think Mr. Stark was rough and strong, yet giving and caring. 

"Yes, yes, oh fuck me, Mr. Stark, right there… uhh… yes, uhh!" 

Peter's hands pumped faster as he pictures his mentor, topless, sweating. His entire body was trembling with want. His skin flushed as his hands slipped down to caress his balls. He imagined Mr. Stark rewarding him for his wonderful technological efforts by plowing into him passionately, so hard that he couldn't feel his legs, his body was almost shaking with the idea of it. 

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and moved them down between his cheeks. He pressed a finger inside his entrance, slowly to start with, then two to stretch himself out.

"Oh fuck… fuck tony.. ugh"

"Did I say you could call me Tony, kid?" 

Peter almost jumped out of his skin, he looked over and Mr. Starks face was a hologram over his phone looking at him. Immediately, Peter pulled his hand away and pulled his covers up. This was the worst thing that could ever have happened! How, how the fuck did this happen? Peter panicked and started apologizing before he could register what was happening. 

"Mr. Stark, oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there, and this is so awful, please don't fire me -"

"Did I say you could stop?" Mr. Stark questioned, raising an eyebrow. A shiver came over Peter's body. He had to be imagining this, there was no way that the one and only Tony Stark, _Iron Man_, wants to see him touch himself. Peter paused in confusion. 

"Remove the covers kid. Tell me what you're thinking as you touch yourself."

Excitement and nervousness swarmed over Peter as he pushed down the covers and revealed his erection. His heart rate began to beat faster as his fingers grazed the tip as he began to pump his fist again. 

He heard Mr. Stark make a noise, it sounded almost like a whimper.

"What are you thinking? What am I doing to you in that dirty little head of yours?"

"Uhh... I'm thinking… I'm thinking of you… pushing me against a table… god, you feel so good." 

This was so weird. They'd never had this relationship before. Tony had never shown any interest in Peter, but suddenly, Peter didn't care. At that moment he belonged to Mr. Stark, he was his to watch and enjoy. 

"I do? Is my cock big enough for you?" Mr. Stark breathed in, obviously turned on by the display of lust being shown to him.

"Oh god! So big Mr. Stark, I want it inside me, I  _ need _ it inside me." 

"Soon kid, soon I'm going to kiss every part of your gorgeous body and I'm going to show you a whole new meaning to passion. God, Pete, I'm so turned on by you."

Peter's eyes met Stark's as he neared the edge of his orgasm. Pre-cum spilled out onto his hands as he pumped faster. He looked over to Mr. Stark with his mouth wide open.

"You're so perfect Mr. Stark, you're... uhh, so strong, so sexy... fuck. I've thought about this... uh for so long... Mr. Stark... I want you so badly, I wish you were here." He sobbed in ecstasy. 

"Me too Pete, I'll be there next time. I promise, oh god, you're perfect too."

"Tony… tony please, say something, let me finish to your gorgeous voice." 

Tony grinned a devilish grin and licked his lips, his eyes dark with desire.

"Oh Peter, you're so beautiful, so desirable. To see you this turned on by just the thought of me is more than I could have dreamed. God baby, the things I am going to do to you. I'm so stiff for you, please, cum all over yourself, pretend it's my mouth on that gorgeous dick of yours, let me drink you in."

Peter's eyes clenched shut as his body spasmed, riding out through his orgasm. 

"Ahh, Tony!" He moaned over and over until he was lying there, breathless. 

There was a moment of silence between them before Tony spoke again.

"That… that was so hot." Tony spoke softly. "So fucking hot. I'm going to have to do that to myself in a minute." 

Peter's eyes widened, still breathing heavily.

"Will you be thinking of me?" 

"I always do kid."


	2. Let me see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really needs to get off too, if only he had a Peter on the other end of the phone.

The phone had been turned off for ten minutes and Peter was still in the same position. 

"Oh my god." He grinned, unable to keep the giddiness out of his system. 

Mr. Stark… Tony… had just watched him bring himself to orgasm more or less at Tony's feet. And now he was off to do the same. Mr. Stark actually found him attractive, not just attractive, sexy, hot, beautiful. If he could relive that moment he would do that a million times. He wondered if Mr. Stark would want to do it again? Preferably together, against the wall, in the elevator, on the window, perhaps even in bed.

His phone buzzed to let him know that someone had texted him. Peter hesitated. Was it Tony? Did he regret it? Please don't be Tony.  He scrambled over and looked at the screen. May will be home in 15 minutes according to her text. Just enough time to get a shower.

He had a little time to live in his fantasy world, thinking about Stark as he usually did. Peter let the hot water poured over his body, he remembered Tony's voice, that sexy voice, bringing him over the edge. 

His phone buzzed on the side by the sink. It was probably just Aunt May again. 

What just happened was the most surprising turn of events. He must have said Mr. Stark's name so much that his phone called him. That was pretty funny. He wouldn't find it funny if Mr. Stark didn't like it. But god, Stark was so turned on. He loved watching him, not just watching him, but immersing himself in it.

When he got out the shower he looked at the text on his phone.

_ I haven't been this hard in a long time. Thanks, kid, this is going to be a good orgasm. -TS _

Peter grinned as he tied the towel around his waist. That man was going to be the death of him. Peter felt like the luckiest man alive. Getting to receive dirty texts from Ironman? It was only everyone's dream.

_ If you need any help let me know ;) - PP _

That was probably too risky a text. Yeah, Tony just watched him get off but this is the first sexual thing Peter has ever done with anyone. He shouldn't blow it so fast.

_ I could use your help, what did you have in mind? I don't film myself. - TS. _

_ Want me to call you? Whisper dirty things in your ear? - PP. _

_ Uhh, duh. Call me soon. I need this badly. -TS. _

Peter walked out of the bathroom, ready for round two. He practically sped to his room, not realizing he was running straight into Aunt May.

"Oh hey May, how was work?"

"Just a normal day. How about you? Did you have a good day?" 

"Oh it was excellent, but I've got some studying to do so I'm just gonna lock myself away for a bit." 

He gritted his teeth, trying not to grin and give himself away. 

"That's fine love, I've got a hot date so I can leave you money for take-out if you want?" She smiled sweetly. 

"That'd be great, thanks, aunt May. Wait, who are you dating? Is it still -"

"Yes I am still dating Happy, no I won't tell you about it, I will be home later on tonight," May explained. 

"Fair enough, enjoy!" 

Peter exclaimed as he walked into his room locking it behind him, he pushed the pillows against the wall again and sat up. He was so nervous, his fingers shaking with excitement as he pressed the call button. 

The phone was answered immediately. 

"Took you long enough." Tony breathed over the phone. 

"I'm here now, what do you like Mr. Stark?" Peter tried his best to sound deep and sexy. Putting on the persona of a sexy Call-Boy.

"Don't try to be someone else, be you… tell me what you would do if you were here."

He was so glad they weren't on video because the surprised look on Peter's face was goofier and adorably in love than sexy. Stark wanted him, not a quick anonymous fuck, him. 

Peter could hear the ruffles of the covers over the phone. Tony had already started, and the thought of his crush touching himself to him was the best feeling in the world. Peter breathed in, licking his lips before he spoke.

"Oh Mr. Stark, close your eyes. If I was there, do you know what I would do? I do… I've dreamed it a thousand times."

Stark whimpered over the phone as he moved faster to the sound of Peter's voice.

"More…"

"I would drop to my knees right in front of you, kissing you through your trousers. You jerk, you need my mouth on you… and oh how I want to give it to you."

He was hard too now, his free hand found its way to his erection. 

"Uhh, I'd rip your trousers off of you... it's such a nice suit, you…. You always look sooo…. Sexy in your suits… ah… but it looks better on the floor. I pull your boxers down with … ah … with my teeth."

"Are you... doing it too?" Mr. Stark asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I am, oh god… I would take your big, beautiful cock and put it in my mouth. Oh, you taste so good, I've wanted to taste you for so long. I take you in completely, my gag reflex is … OH GOD, phenomenal you know Mr. Stark…. Feels so good." 

"Oh baby, I can imagine how good you feel. Fuck. Fuck. Say more things kid." 

Peter smiled as his head fell backward, moving his pace faster. 

"I'd take you all in, flicking my tongue over the top, I … ahh… fuck… I need you, come for me, let me swallow you."

"Peter, video call me, let me watch you cum."

Peter immediately pressed video call, and Stark blocked his camera. 

"Sorry kid, can't show you mine. Reputation and all that, you'll have to… mmm… see it in real life." 

"Please god yes." He pumped faster, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Let me see you" Tony moaned. "Let me see you cum for me." 

Peter moved his camera to his erection, trying to hold it up and touch himself at the same time.

"No babe, I want to see your face as you orgasm, let me FUUCKK I'm gonna cum please let me see your beautiful face."

Peter turned the camera back around. Biting his lip to stop himself from calling out. His skin was red, god he looked so beautiful. Peter's thumb flicked over the tip, and he came all over his abdomen, shaking, trying not to scream. "Fuck Tony" He muttered 

"You look so perfect babe, fuck me, oh, fuck, Peter!" Tony orgasmed loudly over the phone. It was the most perfect and beautiful sound that Peter had ever heard. Nothing could compare to that. It burst through Peter's body, hearing Tony say his name with such ecstasy. 

They both sat trying to regain their breaths.

"Peter?"

"Mhm?

"Tomorrow you're coming to mine. Please. Please say you will. Don't break an old man's heart." 

"I'll be there Mr. Stark. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

"I'm counting on it.


	3. The sex scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title.

Mr. Stark had invited him over. To his place. To fuck. Peter could hardly comprehend the magnitude of what was going to happen. He was going to lose his virginity to Ironman. Fuck.  As soon as he got up, he packed his bag and made himself look as enticing as possible. Tight trousers, a tight t-shirt that's just a little too small. No underwear. 

Perfect. 

As he strolled out the door he ran into Aunt May, just coming home.  He smirked at her with a knowing look.

"Not a word Peter. I'll see you later." She grinned as she walked passed him and into the apartment. 

He pulled out his phone to text Mr. Stark.

_ On my way. - PP _

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_ Can't wait. Hurry up. - TS _

Okay so Peter really shouldn't be swinging from building to building for sex, but he was. Public transport could have taken forever. But no, he needed this, he's waited for this, he has  _ dreamed _ about this. And god he wanted it badly. 

_ I'm here - PP _

In the next five minutes, he was riding up the elevator. It was the anticipation that was killing him, his hands were sweaty. Peter tried to get his breathing under control. He had to look perfect.  The moment came when the doors opened. He paused for a second and looked out, no one was there. He stepped into the empty room and looked around.

"Hey, kid." Mr. Stark's voice sounded from behind him. Peter spun around and saw him leaning against the wall by the elevator. 

"Hey." Peter smiled, biting his lip.

"Fuck you look amazing." Stark gazed over him, he looked so aroused.

"Are you okay with all this? With me touching you?" Mr. Stark asked as he approached him slowly, god he looked so good.

"More than you know. You have my consent. Do I have yours?" Peter dropped his bag, stepping forward too.

"Yeah Kid, you've got my consent." 

Instantly, Mr. Stark's arms reached out and pulled him against himself. His arms went around Peter's waist, and Peter's hands flew to Mr. Stark's jaw. 

At that moment their lips met, in the most hungry and passionate kiss Peter could have hoped for. Mr. Stark's lips felt amazing, tantalizing. Stark's tongue was in his mouth, his teeth biting at his lip.  Mr. Stark maneuvered Peter and pushed him against the wall behind him, hands meeting the skin under his shirt.  Peter gasped. Bliss. This was bliss.  Mr. Stark's lips found their way down Peter's jaw and to his neck, sucking at the soft skin that was there. 

"Fuck" Peter moaned as one hand grabbed at the older man's hair. He was so painfully hard. Peter thrust him against Mr. Stark, retracting a moan from him and he thrust back. 

"Kid, tell me you've done this before?" He moaned as he pulled at the hem of his own t-shirt, pulling away to take it off.

"Never, not once, I've been waiting for you." He panted. Peter gazed over the older man's filled out torso. 

Mr. Stark crashed their lips together again and touched up Peter's back, pulling at his T-shirt too. 

"Good answer." He grinned as he ripped it off of Peter's body. 

They resumed kissing as they grabbed at each other, moving through the room but unable to pull apart. Peter's hands met with Stark's raging erection through his jeans, rubbing it.  Mr. Stark moaned into the kiss as Peter began to undo his belt and pulled his waist closer. Soon his trousers were undone and were being pushed down to the ground. Now Stark was standing there in just his boxers, tight, black and sporting a huge hard-on.  He pushed Peter down onto the soft carpet beneath him. Peter looked up and took in the gorgeous, almost naked man in front of him.

"Your turn," Stark smirked as he joined him on the floor, pressing his body against the younger men's. One arm propped him up and touched Peter's cheek as he joined their mouths together once more.  The other hand moved down his body, feeling every inch of skin until he got to his jeans.

"This okay kid?" He pulled away to make sure, looking into those dark eyes.

"Please, please touch me. It's okay." 

Stark began to kiss down the man's body, flicking his tongue over Peter's nipples.

"Yes, fuck!" Peter thrust up again. Stark didn't need to be told twice. He pulled open his trousers and stuck his hand inside.

"Oh god Pete, you're not wearing underwear!" Stark looked up at him, surprised and yet extremely turned on. 

"Didn't think I needed it." Peter thrust again, his hand stuck in his own hair. 

"Smart man." Stark grinned, letting one hand grasp around Peter's dick.

"Fuck yes!" Peter moaned at the second he touched him. He couldn't think, he just let himself be taken over by pleasure.

Stark's pulled Peter's jeans down and helped him take them off. Peter looked so beautiful, so turned on, lying there, and all for him.  Peter felt Mr. Stark give him a few jerks before he felt a warmth surround his cock. He looked up and saw Stark's head between his legs, sucking, licking, touching him.

"Fuck, oh fuck Mr. Stark, that's, oh, that's so good, don't make me cum just yet, it's too soon…" he moaned, grabbing at Stark's hair.  Stark pulled back and licked the tip, watching for a reaction. Peter called out in ecstasy. 

"What do you want to do kid? How do you want to cum?" Stark asked, his fingers trailing up and down Peter's thigh. 

"You… I need you inside me… please." 

Stark raised an eyebrow, "You sure you're ready?"

"I'm so ready, please, this is all I want, I've wanted this, needed this for so long. Please, say you will." He moaned through his arousal, thrusting up to try to get some friction.  Stark leaned over him and placed his lips over Peter's. He deepened the kiss and placed his hand on the side of the younger man's head. 

"Fuck, the stuff is in the other room," Stark grunted.

"Nope, I brought some, check my bag." 

Mr. Stark laughed and gave him another kiss before reaching over to where the bag was dropped. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. 

"How do you want to do it, kid? Lying down, on your knees?" 

"I want to see you, Mr. Stark, can we do it like this?"

The older man grinned, bringing the supplies with him to lie beside Peter. 

"If I'm going to be inside you, I need you to call me Tony." Tony leaned down and kissed him again, slower this time, climbing on top of him.  He opened the lube and covered his fingers in the cool gel. 

"You ready? Are you sure?" 

Peter gazed into his eyes. "I know you're trying to make sure I'm okay, I'm not a kid Tony. I want this, I want you, I'm sure. If I change my mind I'll tell you. But thank you for checking." Peter was so sweet, he used to seem so innocent, but not these last two days. Tony saw a whole different side to him. 

"Gotcha babe." Tony grinned as his hands slipped down to Peter's entrance. He watched Peter's face as he inserted the first finger. Peters eyes widened as he felt it inside him, slowly moving in and out. 

"More…" Peter urged. 

Tony stuck in a second finger, finger fucking the man beneath him.

"God, yesss…" he moaned, sinking into the feeling, moving his hips with Tony's hand.

After a minute of this, Stark inserted a third finger. "You almost ready babe?"

"I'm ready now, please…" Their eyes locked together as Tony removed his finger. He picked up a condom and opened it, eyes still staring into Peters. It was painful how aroused they both were.  He slipped the condom on and added some more lube. Tony positioned himself on top of Peter, one arm resting by Peter's head and the other on his dick. P eter brought his legs closer to his body, and one arm wrapped up around Tony's body. The other rested on Tony's neck.

"Ready?"

"Ready." 

Tony slowly pushed himself into Peter, watching each other's faces as they embarked on this new adventure together. Peter's mouth gaped open as he pulled Tony's face closer.  "Kiss me." He moaned. Tony did as he was told and began to softly kiss the younger man and move his hips.

It started slow, but as the kiss deepened they got faster, Peter's nails dug into Tony's back, trying to catch his breath. Tony bit Peters shoulder, everything was beautiful. As Stark continued to pound into him, sweat was pouring off of them both, his hand began to stroke Peter's dick.

"Oh god, Tony, this was exactly what I wanted, ah fuck…. TONY!" He exclaimed as his body writhed in want. He was nearing the edge.

"Peter you're so tight, fuck, so good." Tony moaned into his ear, thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, Tony I'm gonna cum!" Peter called out, grasping at the older man's shoulders. Tony moved his lips to Peter's. 

"Cum for me baby, come on kid, cum all over me." Tony urged him, kissing him roughly as he slammed into him.

"Fuck Tony yes! Yes! Yes!" Peter moaned as his orgasm took him over. He came between their bodies, as Tony continued to kiss him.  Peter's body spasmed, tightening around Tony's cock, pushing him over the edge too. 

"Fuck Peter!" He groaned as he came, shoving his face into Peter's neck.  For a moment they both lay there, trying to regain their breaths.

"Kid, that was amazing." 

"It was. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me, it was all…" Tony kissed his neck. "My…" he kissed his jaw. "Pleasure." He finished by kissing his mouth. Soft, short but beautiful.

Tony pulled away and sat up, "We should get cleaned up." He picked up the lube and placed it on the table. "Do you want me to go?" Peter asked, propping himself up by his elbows. Tony looked down at him. "Why would I want that? Come on, shower time." He held out his hand to help Peter up. 

This was going to be a good day. 

  
  
  
  



	4. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, where they iron out their relationship.

Two hours later the lights were dimmed, the fire was on and the two men in question were up against the sofa, panting, thrusting together. Peter was bent over the edge of the sofa and Tony was hanging off the back of him, his arms holding Peter against his chest. Sweat was pouring off of them both, as Tony pounded into him.

Peter's head tilted back, sloppily trying to kiss the older man. "Tony… ahh" he moaned as he felt Tony thrust in deeper, hitting the spot every time.

"Fuck Mr. Stark! Right there!" Peter cried out, letting his orgasm out for the third time today. 

"Peter… kid fuck!" Tony called as he orgasmed too.  The two collapsed on top of each other and fell into the sofa.

"Christ. This has been the best day." Tony sighed as he watched Peter try to catch his breath. The younger boy smiled, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Are we going to make this a regular thing?" Peter asked him, looking around to catch his eye. 

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and thought carefully about what he wanted. What he needed from Peter. "Here are the rules." Tony turned to face the young man side him.

"There are rules?" Peter's face dropped as he leaned on his elbow.

"Yeah. There has to be with these sorts of things. If you want to continue this, there are rules. Do you want to?"

Peter nodded slowly, unsure of what Tony was going to say next. 

"Rule 1. This is a secret. Between you and me, no one should know, it's no one's business but ours. Rule 2. We are not dating, this isn't a relationship. Rule 3 is up to you, do you want to be able to see other people or keep it just us?"

Peter inhaled as he registered what exactly Tony was asking for him.

"If I say just us, will you keep to that?" 

"Oh yeah. Just us means I won't even kiss someone else. I won't date or sleep with others, and neither will you." 

Peter looked deep in thought for a moment and weighed up the pros and cons. He got to keep Tony all to himself, but still at an arm's length.

"Tony… so we are what, exclusive fuckbuddies? Is that what you want? You're okay with having me and not sleeping around with all those beautiful women hanging off you?"

Tony moved closer and placed his hand on the side of Peter's face. His face was soft and caring.

"Peter I want you. I'm just… not ready for a relationship right now. This is the best I can do. I'm too broken to commit myself to anyone. Those women don't mean anything to me, they never have. You and I have a connection. I can speak to you, I can be myself. But kid, I need to work on myself before we can be together.  I don't want to lose you. But, this is the best I can do." 

Peter watched the emotion in Tony's eyes, he knew that everything Tony was saying was true. This was really hard for him to say to Peter and Peter could tell. "If I can have even a little from you, while you sort out yourself, then I'm here. But I have a few rules too. Don't think you're the one who's calling all the shots."

Tony smirked and displayed a mixed expression of surprise and admiration of the boy. 

"Sure kid. What're your rules?"

"1. We are equal in this. I'm not your call boy, If you want me to come to your call, you need to do the same for me.

  1. You need to let me in, a little. I'm not telling you to become an open book, but I need you to speak to me about what you're thinking and feeling.
  1. I'm still your friend. We still work together as normal. I know you still have panic attacks and anxiety, I want you to promise you'll call me if it gets bad. I care about you okay?" 

Tony leaned his head on the back of the couch. Could he do this? It wasn't much of a commitment Peter was asking for. And he will get the benefit of a relationship without actually being in one. 

"Okay Pete, you have yourself a deal. We will be exclusive fuck buddies, who are friends, who work together and who respect each other. But don't fall in love with me kid, I don't know how long it'll take to fix me."

"And you'll call me when you're getting bad?"

Tony nodded. "And I'll call you if I'm getting bad." He smirked, leaning forward.

"And you'll call me babe?" Peter batted his eyelashes and tilting his head.

"And I'll call you babe," Tony confirmed.

Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tonys. Pushing him back into a lying position. Peter lay on top of him and pressed down into the older man's frame.

"Deal." He whispered.


	5. You're something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first proper meet up, Tony needs him there. His fears are soothed by Peter's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this is planned, there will be 3 / 4 more chapters after this one. It's going to be beautiful. 
> 
> // if you've seen Queer as Folk USA you might enjoy whats coming up in later chapters.

The next time they met up, Tony had just gotten out of a long business meeting. Stressed couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. He sat down on the sofa and pulled out his phone.

' Hey babe, if you're not busy, I miss you. - TS'

' On way - PP'

Peter was in the middle of studying on his bed at the time. He still wasn't sure how he felt about this arrangement, but it did send him to a level of excitement. 

Jumping into his shoes he made his way to where his Tony was waiting for him. 

He wasn't in the door two minutes before they were locked together in a passionate embrace, lips locked, as Tony pushes him up against the wall. 

"I missed you too." Peter managed to get out between kisses, as his shirt was being pulled over his head. 

"You did?" Tony smirked as he kissed down Peter's body, falling to knees and undoing the younger man's jeans. 

"Of course I did… I always do." He replied, head facing down to see Tony kneeling before him. After his trousers were off, Peter joined him on the floor, reuniting their lips together with force.

Tony moaned into the kiss as Peter pushed him down to lie on the floor. 

"Finally," Peter moaned between kisses. "I get to return your-" he kissed him again, this time he began to rip Tony's shirt from his body.

"...ever so generous…" he said slowly in a seductive voice, moving down to mouth Stark's erection through his trousers. 

"Favour." He wore a devilish grin as he looked up into Tony's widened eyes. 

"Oh god yes…" Tony moaned, realising exactly what the younger man meant. He watched as Peter pulled down his trousers and kissed up his thigh.

Peter didn't want this to be a quick blowjob, he needed this to be more, so he slowly rolled his tongue to the inside of Tony's thigh, hands exploring the other man's body. 

Stark was painfully hard, this was amazing. The kid was driving him insane. He needed those beautiful lips on him now.

He bucked his hips up as Peter began to kiss his dick through his underwear. Peter looked rather amused as his fingers held the top of his boxers.

"Impatient." He muttered as he kissed each piece of skin he uncovered.

"Please… please babe…" he was being driven crazy.

Peter pretended he didn't hear Tony's moans, instead he took his time pulling down the older man's boxers and took them off him.

"God you're beautiful. Did you know I can take all of that stunning cock of yours in my mouth, is that what you want Tony?" His fingers creeping towards Tony's cock, just before he touched it, he pulled away again.

"How did you get so good at this Babe?" He moaned, his hand moving to touch his own dick.

Peter grabbed his hand and pushed it away. 

"Ask me nicely Mr. Stark, do you want me beautiful mouth?"

"Fuck yes, please Peter. " 

"That's better." Peter smiled. Before Tony could register, Peter had wrapped his mouth around Tony. 

Stark was jolted by the feeling, his mind went blank. Peter felt so good, his technique was outstanding, every flick of the tongue made Tony gasp. One hand grabbed onto Peter's hair and the other one lay on his own forehead. 

Peters fingers massaged him, caressed him as his entire dick was sliding down Peter's mouth and throat. His tongue sliding up and down, pulling away to slide it accord the head of his dick. 

"Fuck I can't... last much longer if you… FUCK… keep doing... that Peter."

Peter took that as a compliment as he used one hand to grip himself against Tony's hips. 

He bobbed his head faster. Stark writhed underneath him! He wanted Stark to cum in his mouth. He needed to taste him.

"Pete… Pete I'm… I'm gonna… fuck… Peter!" The words came out of his mouth as his entire body spasmed, sending his orgasm directly down the younger man's throat. 

He watched as Peter kept drinking him down, every last sip. Peter pulled away, smiling, a finger coming to wipe the side of his mouth.

"We… we should have been doing that ages ago." Tony huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Tony, I just turned 18, it would have been so wrong." Peter laughed, crawling up Tony's body, still sporting his erection.

"True. But your 18th birthday should have ended with us doing this." Tony smiled, grabbing Peter's head and pulling him down for a kiss. He rolled over so now he was on top.

"Mmm, now what should I do to get you off?" He grinned, kissing various parts of Peter's face.

"Just touch me, and kiss me, I really want to get off like that." Peter looked so innocent for a second. 

Tony brought his hand to his mouth and spat on it. Tony watched his face as he lowered his head. Peter smiled, eyes flickering from Tony's mouth to his eyes. 

Their lips met softly, as Tony nibbled at his lips. As soon as his hand clasped around Peter. He flicked his wrist as he began to pump his dick faster, his thumb grazing the tip every few pumps.

Peter was coming undone beneath him, his hands grasping at Tony's back, his hips thrusting and his kisses getting hungrier.

"Nnnngggghhh…" Peter moaned, unable to make a single word. "Ffffff….ah!" He gasped as he edged nearer to his orgasm. 

"T… tony… fuck…" Tony's lips devoured Peter's as he encouraged him to come all over his hands. Tony brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. 

Tony leaned down and kissed him again before lying beside him. 

"I really enjoy these meetups." Peter grinned as he turned to lean his head on Tony's chest. The other man's arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"Me too babe. You're getting really good at this." 

Peter smiled and kissed his chest. "Thank you, I try." He reached for Tony's free hand and put their hands together. Tony watched as Peter held his hand, and brought it close to him, pressing a soft kiss on his hand.

They lay there quietly, enjoying each others touch and company for a while.

"You still want me to be open with you Kid?" Tony whispered as he kissed the man's head.

"Mmhm. Always." Peter kissed his hand again.

"I like this. I really do. I'm scared about the future." He closed his eyes as he spoke. He hated being vulnerable! He detested it. He was Iron Man for fuck sake. He doesn't sit around and talk about feelings. _ Well, I guess now I do. _

"Why are you scared Tony?" Peter whispered back, trying to keep a soothing tone.

"It's going to sound stupid. I know it's a ridiculous excuse, and given the year it shouldn't be an issue. But I'm scared of coming out. Of people seeing me as "that gay guy in a suit." He exhaled slowly, feeling Peter move around him.

His eyes opened to see Peter looking down at him sweetly, he was lying beside him, still holding his hand.

"No one is going to look at you is if you're RuPaul." He smirked. "I understand though. I'm not out really, but I don't think I'm that scared." He squeezed the older man's hand.

"What if they respect me less? What if I'm a joke?" Tony heard himself say.  _ Okay so maybe opening up to Peter wasn't as hard as I thought. _

"Some people might. Some might love you more. I know your friends won't change their opinions of you. If anything they'd throw you an embarrassing coming out party." 

Tony chuckled, "Honestly, Cap would go all out." 

"He would." Peter smiled and shook his head.

"Tony, you don't have to come out until you're ready. No one will force you. No one will hate you. You've saved their lives a million times, there's no way that they could lose respect for you." 

They were quiet for another few moments before Tony spoke again.

"You're really something special." 

  
  
  
  



	6. The world's most interesting lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more just for fun scene before we get into a more in-depth storyline.

They hadn't seen each other for two days. Peter was away in college as Tony stayed home and worked. Today Peter had three lectures, all things he didn't mind missing, but he knew it would end up benefitting him in the end. Peter sat in his lecture, watching the demonstrations done at the front of the class. The lecturers did this once a week, explained things Peter had done a thousand times already. His mind drifted to those lips he missed so much. 

Pulling out his phone he stared at his screensaver. Tony Stark, lying against the bed, topless, smiling at Peter behind the camera. He thought back to that moment, where he opened the blinds to let the sun in. When he sat back on the bed he took in the jaw-dropping view on the front of him. 

Tony smiled up at him, his strong arm reaching up to cradle Peter's face. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?!" Peter laughed, tilting his head and looking at Tony as if he was the only man in the world.

"Me?" Tony blushed, "If you think I'm good looking, you should see you!" Peter leaned over him and grabbed his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Tony asked. 

"Don't worry it's just for me!" He giggled. "You are breathtaking, I need to remember you like this!" He aimed the camera at the older man, "Look at me like you love me," he chuckled. Tony already was.

His heart filled up with butterflies just thinking about that moment. That man clouded his mind, that voice, that touch… oh god, he needed it now. He needed to be with him. For Peter, it wasn't just the sex, it was so much more. It was the intimacy, the pet names, the moment when they looked in the eyes of each other. 

**P** \- Any chance you're near campus? I've got an hour and a half before the lecture ends…

**T ** \- I take it you need my services darling?

**P** \- if you don't mind ;)

**T ** \- Text me the closest empty storage room babe, and I'll be there x

**P** \- Room P. F19, see you soon xx 

Peter smirked, watching the lecture again for a while, before slowly packing his books into his bag and snuck away.  He looked around and slipped into the room. As he closed the door and was about to turn on the light, Tony pressed himself against Peter's back. 

"Hey, babe," Tony whispered into his ear. Peter turned his head and licked his lips.

"Hey honey, would you mind terribly if you fucked me into the wall?" 

"Oh I think I could manage." Stark took Peter's earlobe between his teeth and pulled. Peter locked the door before Tony spun him around and pushed him against the door.  Their mouths connected in a burst of hunger, both of them touching and grabbing each other. Tony kissed at Peter's neck while Peter rubbed his hands over Tony's crotch. Resulting in Tony thrusting against him, both of them 

"Bring a condom?" Peter moaned as he pulled Tony's trousers open.

"Mmhmm." Tony moaned into his neck as he moved against Peter pulling at his trousers now.  Tony picked Peter up, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his body. Tony walked to the wall and pressed the younger man against it.

"Fuuuck." Peter moaned quietly into Tony's hair as the older man licked his fingers and pushed them into Peter's entrance. 

"No," Peter said, "I'm okay, just do it." He begged.

"You sure?" Tony kissed him again, holding him tightly against himself.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, just fuck me." His eyes turned black with lust. Tony pulled a condom from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth, putting it on himself.

"Ready babe?" Tony positioned himself, one hand on Peter's waist and the other on his back. Peters hands clasped into Tony's hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. "Mmhm" he groaned into the kiss.

Tony slowly pushed himself inside Peter watched his face as he did so. Soon they were pounding against the wall, grabbing at each other, Peter's nails digging into Tony's back.

"Ugh fuck yes, harder." Peter gritted his teeth, nuzzling into Tony's neck as he moved his hips to work with him.

Tony moved faster and deeper, smacking into him, biting Peter's shoulder as he suppressed a moan.  Soon they were coming together, moaning each others name.

-

"Thank you for that Mr. Stark." They stood outside in the wall, fully dressed and looking like they just finished a business meeting.

"You're most welcome Mr. Parker, let me know when I can service you again." He winked, walking back towards the door. Peter watched him go before heading back for the last half of the lecture.


	7. Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut turned to angst, things will get better don't worry

It was the middle of the night and Tony couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the boy, the man he was ever so casually seeing. He enjoyed every second they looked into the eyes of each other, every fingertip touch between them, the longing looks, kisses that would go on forever and cloud his head with passion.

What would happen if people saw them together? Would people laugh? Would they judge?

"That awful Mr. Stark," they would say. "Dating a kid half his age - going through some sort of midlife crisis!" 

"I know! Would you believe it? A young man! That so-called Avenger has no self-respect!"

_ I know Peter said they could get through this together. But what if everyone made fun of me?  _

_ What if I turned up to save someone and they refused because I'm 'gay'? _

_ Am I even capable of being in a relationship? I messed everything up with Pepper and everyone before her! I can be quiet and arrogant, I don't come out of the lab for days. _

_ But Peter wouldn't mind that. He would understand, he would probably be in the lab working too.  _

_ Fuck what do I do?! What happens if I lose respect? My investors?  _

He knew this would happen. He had driven himself to a panic attack.

Suddenly his skin became hot and rather sweaty, feeling as though his clothes were too tight on him, he needed to be freed. Fumbling at his shirt to pull it away, his chest going up and down at a fast pace. He was hyperventilating, a lump in his throat forcing him to cry, 

_ This can't be happening, it CAN'T BE HAPPENING  _

His stomach hurt, everything was tightening up. He sobbed as his breaths became shorter. Tony's chest tightened, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. 

"FRIDAY! CALL PETER" he cried out in his sobs, within 5 seconds the phone was ringing on his bedroom speaker.

Peter answered, groggy and sleepy.

"Mmm hey babe…" he sleepily moaned.

"Pete… peter baby… Pete help me…" he sobbed, his tears streaming down his face. He was shaking so much, even his voice came out wavey.

"Tony what's happening??" Peter's voice elavated, he picked up the tone of alert. You could hear him in the background getting out of bed and pulling on his shoes.

"Panic… panic attack, I need you." He cried harder, his voice straining 

Peter tried to be as calm as possible.

"It's okay darling I'm here, I'm going to put you in the earpiece so we can keep talking while I come over, I need you to try to focus on voice, can you do that for me?" 

Peter stuck his earpiece in and put on his suit. There was no way he was going to walk or run there, swinging was the fastest way to get there.

Tony nodded, he tried to speak but all that came through was a sob.

"Okay darling, it's going to be fine, can you close your eyes for me?" 

Tony did as he was asked to and tried to get his breathing under control, which felt almost impossible.

"I'm going to be there soon love, I need you to get anything constricting off of you, get yourself into the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face." 

"I can't … I can't move… Peter, I'm scared! I feel like I'm dying." 

"I know, I know sweetheart, I'm nearly there." The wind was howling in the background and Peter swung as fast as he could. 

"I'm coming baby, hold on." 

Within five minutes, Peter burst through the door, his suit on and his mask in his hands. He was completely out of breath but he didn't care. He jumped onto the bed in front of Tony and wrapped his legs around him, holding onto his face.

"Oh babe," he sighed with sad eyes, wiping away his tears, holding Tony's hand against his heart. 

"Sorry, Peter…" Tony sobbed, clenching his eyes shut as more tears dripped out of them.

"Don't you dare apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, you're okay. I need you to look at me."

Tony hesitantly opened his eyes and looked into the worried ones before him.

Peter carried on speaking. "I don't need to know what started this, we can talk about it later when you're calm, right now I need you to explain to me your favorite movie." 

Tony looked confused, breathing heavily still shaking. 

"Talk to me," Peter encouraged.

"Uh… okay… so this detective and his best friend live together…" he spoke, tears dripping from him onto Peter. He didn't seem to care, he just kept listening to Tony as he explained the plot to Sherlock Holmes. 

Soon Tony's breathing was back to normal, and the tears began to dry out. He kept going until he concluded the end of the film.

Peter's eyes stared lovingly into Tony's. "You okay?"

Tony nodded and leaned forward to rest his head on Peter's shoulder. His arms dead by his side. Peter snaked his arms around Tony's body and they stayed there for twenty minutes.

"Peter…" he spoke softly.

Peter kissed his head. "Yeah, babe?"

"I… nothing." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

-

The next morning Tony woke up to the smell of food in the air. As he walked into the kitchen he found Peter, in his underwear and a T-shirt, cooking in the kitchen, dancing around and singing.

"He was a skater boy! She said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her!" He danced around the hob, cooking bacon and sausages.

"Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar -" he shook his hips as he cracked the eggs into a pan.

Tony watched him for a moment with a stupidly big grin on his face. He coughed to let the younger man know he was there.

Peter spun around and lit up when he saw Tony watching him.

"You're up!" He exclaimed as he jumped into Tony's arms.

Tony cuddled him and kissed his cheek, lifting him onto the counter behind him.

"You're making yourself breakfast?" 

"Correction, I'm making both of us breakfast. Go sit down, I'll pour you a drink and get your food sorted." 

Tony kissed Peter's nose and walked towards the table Peter had set out. Peter jumped down and began to sort out the food.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" 

Tony looked out the window over the city and played with his spoon. 

"I'm Uhm. Yeah. I was freaking out about us."

Peter dropped the spatula on the counter, Tony gazed over to him, watching Peter stand there, looking down at the plates.

"The thought of you and me together… sent you into a panic attack?"

"No no no! That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm scared about what people will say about us."

"Does it really matter?" Peter looked up at him.

"Well, yeah…" Peter carried on serving plates and brought them to the table. He sat down. 

"So you panicked because people would think you're a cradle snatcher or a queer?" Peter's voice stayed monotone. 

Tony coughed on his bacon and covered his mouth. "Basically. I'm Tony Stark. I'm not supposed to be that way."

Peter muttered under his breath, "And you keep saying _I'm_ the kid." He carried on eating.

"What if I can't do this relationship? What if I am a disaster?" Tony sounded innocent and vulnerable. Peter couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart.

"You're only a disaster if you let yourself be one. Eat uTony. I don't want to talk about this now."

They are the rest of their meal in silence.


	8. Be my date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Queer as Folk USA you can tell which scene will be coming in the next chapter

Peter paced back and forth as he waited for Tony to come back into the lounge. Picking at his fingers, he knew what Tony would say, what his reaction would be. He had to ask him. He just had to. This was important to him. Peter had hoped Tony would understand.  They both wanted each other, desired each other, devoured each other. Their energy was intense, sometimes they banged against the wall, marking it, and sometimes they made love, soft, connected.

They kept photos, inside jokes. They were basically in a relationship without the officiality. 

Peter's stomach was in knots as he continued to pace. He picked at his nails nervously. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Tony questioned as he walked into the room, sitting down on the sofa. He looked incredibly attractive, Peter noted.

Peter looked at him, terrified. Petrified. Horrified.

"Uhm, Tony, I have a question for you…" he bit his lip as he walked to perch upon the coffee table in front of Mr. Stark. He sat silent for a second.

"It's okay Pete, ask me anything." Tony leaned forward, smiling.

"The thing is… the prom is coming up on Friday, it's like four days away. And I know you'll say no, but I wanted to ask anyway because I know we aren't seeing each other but we kind or are, would it be okay to ask you if you would be my date?"

Tony sighed deeply. "You know I can't. We're not… we aren't out. We aren't a couple, it would be all over the papers by the next day."

Peter nodded and bowed his head. "I thought you'd say that." He sighed sadly. 

"How about you stay in with me instead? We could order in, watch some movies, make-out in the bedroom..." Tony smirked.

The younger man's head snapped up, he was irritated. He felt it bubbling up inside of him. How could Tony be so insensitive? Was that all he was? Nothing more than a fuck? Why did he agree to this?

"Excuse me?"

Tony was taken aback, he thought his proposition sounded cute and romantic. "What did I say?"

"It's my PROM, It's a big thing for me! All my friends are there, I've rented a tux, we hired a car… I'm not just going to sit at home while everyone else enjoys what should be a very memorable night for me!"

Tony breathed through his nose, his expression was hard to read. He caught Peter's eyes for a second but couldn't bear the anger and pain in his eyes. It scared him a little, and to be honest, it turned him on a little, but now wasn't the time. If Peter wanted to go, he should go, Tony didn't want to ruin anything for him.

"Peter… why don't you ask someone who's already going?"

Peter straightened his back. "Because we are supposed to be exclusive. Just you and me, remember?"

The older man moved in his seat, holding Peter's hands in his.

"I thought you understood how hard this is for me?" He spoke softly.

"I tried to understand Tony. I felt bad for you, I really did. I get it, you've lived one way your whole life and now suddenly you're someone else." He breathed in and out in frustration. 

He stood up and talked down to Tony, almost shouting at certain parts where the pain really hit him.

"But you're still the same fucking person! It doesn't matter what you do in the bedroom or in the elevator, against the wall or on the sofa. You're Iron Man, you're Tony Stark. You still have your looks, your money, and your intelligence.

I thought I could handle this, I really did, but your internalized homophobia is killing me. You think it's not right? You think people will judge you? Well, I'm out, I'm gay! I'll tell the whole world because I am not afraid of who I am! You thinking it's wrong, is you thinking I'M wrong. It's tiring me out!

We are in 2019, Tony. The world's not what it was, everyone is gay. It's not gonna erase all the good you've done!! Nothing could!  We've had the best time together, we've fucked, we've kissed and it's been everything I ever wanted, but this lack of respect for who you are, who WE ARE, is downright degrading.

You need to sort yourself out.

I'm going to the prom and I'm gonna find some guy and I'm going to dance the night away because this is important to me and I want to remember it.  So you can sit here and feel bad thinking about how loving a man makes you less of one, while you have everything else you ever wanted. Well, except for me."

After that devastating scene of anger, Peter picked up his bag from the other side of the sofa and stormed out of the room, heading for the exit.

-

Mr. Stark had never been more offended, someone actually yelled at him. Peter of all people! The boy who looked up to him saw him as some sort of knight in shining armor. It irritated him, angered him, pissed him the hell off. It felt like he was being yanked out of the closet. Pulled out before he could remember the safety of his nice, safe, straight cocoon

Peter was devastated and Tony could see that. He hated to be the reason his face looked like that.

Every one of Peter's words stabbed him in the heart like a knife. Attack after attack. Every inch of Tony's body was in pain. 

He wanted Peter, of course, he did. He grew to really care about him. Tony missed him when he was away, he eagerly waited for him all the time.

Now he had more issues to cry over. Was Peter right? Was this just a big overreaction on his part? He didn't have a problem with gay people, just himself being one? What was that about? His insecurities were all laid out before him.

And now he's lost the only person who really understood him, really wanted him? And he was just going to let him go? Because of stupid irrational fear of rejection?

Where was Freud when you need him?

-

Two days went by and no contact. Tony wanted to stay a safe distance, for now, Peter needed time to calm down and to miss him. God he wished Peter missed him. He missed Peter so much it hurt, it felt like he was going to break down when he looked at a photo of the other man.

On Peter's end, he was busy trying on his tux as May fixed him up and polished his shoes. 

"You look so handsome!" She squealed. "Absolutely handsome!"

Peter looked down at himself and back up to May's happy face. "I feel handsome!" He laughed.

"Do you have a date yet?" She asked as she polished the second shoe.

"Nope, Me and Ned are going to go stag." 

"Sounds good? But try and dance with some people, get a good night in." 

"Oh, I am planning on it."

It would be a horrendous lie if he said he didn't miss Tony. He thought about him 24/7, in fact, he felt terrible leaving like that, those high tensions resting in the air. 

He cried all night until his eyes were red and stingy. And he just kept crying until he had no hydration left to cry. He loved that son of a bitch, and he wasn't loved in return, no chance he is letting himself be treated that way. He was going to enjoy the prom and forget about Tony for the night. He could cry about it all he wanted after it, but he needed one good night to remember.


	9. Save the last dance for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night and Tony tries to fix things
> 
> https://youtu.be/PZbUNhVLgUo

Friday came by pretty quickly, and no one was more excited for prom than the only person not going. May was taking pictures of Ned and Peter as they stood waiting to leave. She must have taken about twenty five ready.

"Aunt May, the car's here!" Peter said through a fake smile, gritting his teeth.

"I know but you look so-"

"Handsome I know, please let us go we will be late!" He laughed. May put down the camera and skipped over to Peter to fix his tie. She kissed his cheek. She wiped it afterwards and looked at him.

"Be good, be safe, keep your phone on you and call me if you need me - oh and have fun!"

She grinned as they etched away from her and out the door.

"Bye May!" They both called out.

Peter and Ned walked out to the car where they met the guys they were going with. May watched as they all piled into the car and drove off.

As she watched the car disappear around the corner, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey May, It's Tony Stark. Is Peter there by any chance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Stark, you've just missed him! He is on his way to his prom. Do you need him for work?" 

"No, it's okay. Where is his prom?"

"It's at the Pearl Town Hall downtown. Starts from 7 until 11. I could get him to call you afterwards?"

"No, that's okay! Thank you so much May, have a good night."

He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He watched himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair. It was only 6.47, so he still had plenty of time.

If Peter wanted a night to remember, that's exactly what Tony would give him. He fixed his suit and took out his phone, checking Peter's Instagram. 

He had posted photos of the boys messing about in the car. Tony clicked on the tagged photos, many of them they looked completely ecstatic, but one in particular caught his eye.

The boys were scrunched together making faces, and Peter sat in the back, gazing out the window with a solemn gaze.

"Oh Pete." He sighed, grabbing his keys, making his way towards the door.

-

It was around 9:30 by this point. Ned and Peter were standing together talking about Star Wars as others danced on the dance floor. A group of girls walked passed in short dresses.

"Oh my god did you see the gorgeous man in the awesome car?" One said, flicking her hair. 

"He could totally get it!"

The others laughed as they passed the boys to the other side of the dancefloor.

The place was crawling with people Peter's age, drinking, dancing, standing in their groups.

Peter's back was towards the door, he was frantically explaining a Star Wars theory to Ned as there were gasps heard behind him.

"Oh my god." Someone gasped. "Is that… no it can't be!"

People whispered and gasped as Tony walked in the doors. He tried not to panic, as he walked, more like strode into the venue. Everyone was gasping, staring at him. As he approached Peter, Ned gaped and pointed to him.

Tony wore a scarf around his neck. He looked extremely attractive. Every girl was gawking as he walked through the crowd.

Peter spun around, he couldn't smile any wider than he did when his eyes fell on Tony's. 

"You're here? I thought this wasn't your kind of affair."

"Hey handsome." Tony smiled, leaning over to take his drink. He handed it to Ned. 

"It's a small price to pay to get you back."

Flash! The first photo was taken by the crowd, Peter watched Tony has he kept his calm. He didn't even flinch.

"Do you mind if I steal him?" Tony asked, holding Peter's hand. Ned moved away as Tony and Peter walked towards the dancefloor.

'Save the last dance' began to play as they stood in the middle of the dancefloor. Everyone parted, watching intently at the scene unfolding.

They stood in front of each other, swaying from side to side as Tony placed his scarf around Peter's neck. He pulled him close, one hand in Peter's and the other around his waist.

They stared at each other intensely as their feet moved in perfect rhythm. Tony waltzed Peter around the room, keeping his eyes on him. 

He didn't care at that moment who was watching. People were getting out their phones to take pictures. 

Tony reached out his hand and spun Peter around beneath it, pulling him close to him once more. Their hips moved together as they continued to dance around the room.

Tony continued to twirl Peter around him before rejoining their bodies together, impossibly close this time.

Their noses rubbed against each other as they tried not to kiss in front of everyone. Peter got a spark of bravery and slowly undid Tony's suit jacket, seductively taking it off the other man as they danced.

Peter stood behind him, his face at Tony's neck as he pulled off the jacket and threw it to Ned.

Peter re-wrapped the scarf around Tony's neck and used it to pull him close again. 

Waltzing around the dancefloor, Tony continued to twirl Peter around. He brought him in, and dipped him backwards, slowly bringing him back up as Peter's leg lifted around Tony.

Peters hands were around Tony's neck, as Tony's strong arms lifted him and spun him around, hands holding on tight together, 

Tony dipped his head and pressed his lips against Peters.

Everyone was gasping, taking photos, some were even cheering! 

Peter was so shocked this was happening. He couldn't believe Tony cared about him this much, to come out in front of all these people with such a display of intimacy.

Hands meeting each other's necks and they made out, smiling into each other. They kept turning slowly around as the song began to fade out.

Tony pulled Peter away from the dancefloor and outside. Everyone watched, but Peter didn't care. This was the most amazing night of his life, all thanks to the gorgeous man in his arms.

Tony pushed him against the wall, holding hiis body against his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I was an idiot. Please forgive me… I don't want to lose you." He sounded so honesty, so unsure of how Peter was going to react.

Peter kissed Tony and bit his lip. He pulled his head back against the wall, his hands in Tony's hair.

"You were perfect, you're not losing me. Not now, not ever. What you did was really brave… I'm so proud of you."

"I…" Tony started to speak, but his voice. Peter rubbed their noses together again. 

"I love you." His voice was merely a whisper.

Peter's eyes widened with surprise. "Tony… I love you too!" He grinned, crushing their lips together again. They snogged against the wall like a couple of teenagers before Peter pulled away to speak in Tony's ear.

"Take me back to your place.


	10. I'm Yours

The next thing Peter knew, they were falling into Tony's bedroom, lips locked in the most passionate embrace. He felt like his heart was exploding, the fire between them burned through his entire body. Peter moaned as they moved towards the bed, dragging each other closer. Their tongues fought for dominance. 

Their hands were grabbing and searching for any part of the body that they could reach. Peter's butt never felt so firm, oh god Tony missed this. He needed him close. As soon as Peter was with him again he confirmed that this was all he wanted. Peter was his, he needed to be his.

Tony began to take his own shirt off and threw it on the floor, ripping Peter's off of his body completely. 

They were both already hard, rubbing themselves against each other for any kind of friction. 

"I'm sorry," Tony moaned, biting Peter's neck, "I'm sorry I was a dick, I love you, I do." Peter groaned at the feel of Tony's teeth. There was a high level of emotion in his voice as he let himself open up.

"You do?" Peter pulled at his belt and dropped them down, stepping out of them.

Tony spoke again as he pulled his own trousers down. "I do… I really do, you are right." He continued to kiss Peters neck, falling with him into the bed.

His lips tasted every bit of Peter's skin he could, his fingers pinching at the younger man's nipples. "Right about what?" Peter groaned as he writhed in pleasure underneath him.

"About me… about us… fuck, I am ready… I was just scared." He dipped down to peel Peters underwear off with his teeth. Peter thrusted upwards.

"You're not anymore?" Peter's hands grasped themselves in Tony's hair.

"Mmm… I'm terrified… but… I'm more scared of losing you." He wrapped his mouth around Peters dick and took him in entirely. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Peter called out, his hips bucking up into Tony's mouth.

Tony's hands gripped against Peter's hips as he bobbed his head and sucked down hard. Peter tasted amazing, as usual. 

Peter bit down on his lip hard, his hands in his own hair, moving it off of his forehead. He loved it when Tony used his mouth. 

"Babe, fuck me!" Peter exclaimed, sweat starting to drip from his forehead. He needed this so much, he hadn't had it in days and he thought he would never get it again. The love he felt for this man overwhelmed him.

"I don't need to be told twice." Tony moved his tongue downwards towards Peter's ass and kissed his entrance. He licked inside of Peter, whose moans were filling up the room. Tony's tongue felt beyond amazing, he never wanted it to stop.

"Tooooony, uhhh…" he moaned. "Please… I want you…"

Stark held onto Peter's thighs and kissed deeper until Peter was basically screaming in want. His tongue darting in and out, filling Peter up with a warm sensation spreading through his body. His skin flushed as he writhed, shook, moaned and as he tried to keep himself from orgasm.

"FUCK TONY PLEASE!" he begged, "PLEASE, FUCK ME!"

Tony smirked and rejoined him at the top of the bed. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me," he moaned into Peter's neck as he pulled a condom out from under the pillow and ripped it open. "Promise me you'll always be mine." 

"Only... if you promise... to... always always always treat me like this."

Tony chuckled under his breath, "You have yourself a deal babe." 

Their lips reunited as Tony gripped Peter's hips, pushing himself into Peters body.

"Fuuuuck!" Tony breathed out, "You're perfect!" He sucked on the other man's neck. Thrusting his hips vigorously into the other man, every movement making Peter scream out. 

"Oh… oh… oh yes! Yes!" 

Stark's hand gripped onto the side of Peter's neck as his head fell beside Peters on the pillow, using all his energy to pound him into the bed. 

"Oh Peter, Peter fuck, Peter I love you!" He called out as he exploded inside of Peter.  Peter followed seconds after, shouting moans around the room, his body shaking with pleasure.

They lay in each other's arms, their skin glistening with sweat. Their breath hot against each other as their faces inches apart.

"Did you mean what you said Tony? Are we doing this together?"

"Honey, we are together." He grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

Peter smiled and let his eyes fall shut. He felt his lover move around, but he was too tired to open his eyes.

"One more gift for you Pete." He spoke. Peter's eyes opened up as Tony put his arm around him and pulled him close to lie on his chest.

He held out his phone and placed it on camera mode. "Smile." He told Peter. Peter looked up with glistening eyes, and a light, happy smile. Tony moved so his lips were touching Peter's head. "Smile like you love me." 

Peter laughed and kissed the man's chest. "I always do."

He took a photo or two in that pose and then lifted Peter's lips up to meet his. Another few photos later, he brought the screen back to him. He clicked on his official Tony Stark Instagram and clicked upload, scrolling through to find the best photos.

Peter looked up at him, shocked, his face questioning what was going on. "Tony, what... what are you doing?"

Tony motioned back to his phone as he typed a comment on before uploading the photo properly. 

"Hey world, you haven't heard much from me because I have been with this beautiful man in my arms. Now we are ready to tell the world. Meet my boyfriend, Peter Parker. 

#love #newrelationship #support #imgay #comingout" 

He clicked post and dropped his phone on the bed, bringing Peter's hands up to face him. 

"Now it's official." Tony pressed his soft lips against Peter's.

Just as they relaxed into the kiss, Peter's phone rang. He looked over with wide eyes and back up to Tony.

"What... who is it?"

Peter turned his phone around to show Tony. The call was coming from Aunt May.

"Ready to face the world now?" Peter asked Tony.

"Ready."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me, it was going to be a one-shot but ya'll encouraged me, so here we are at the end. Love you all, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
